erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daamurii Czechowitz
Background (WIP) The Daamurii Czechowitz is term for a union of 25 states that follow the political and cultural structure of the Czechowitz, as well as the practice of a "Unification" of all Daamurii as a race. It consists of 2 main national parties, the Imnul Conservatives and the Spinrim Kamaal and is located in the Southern area of the Ervidius Galaxy. The Czechowitz itself is surrounded (Rüüstov), due to the "Corruption Wars" and as of now is in a phase of reconstruction. The Czechowitz split into the Daamurii Czechowitz and the Ascellian Czechowitz/Alliance (Whichever Sector). Such a result was due to the policies of the Czechowitz of "Non-Centralized Forces" to combat a threat of a "Coupe" because of corruption (Which was common) that resulted to the split of multitudes of seperate entities and factions. This is all a result of the fact that control was ineffective due to the multitude of cultural as well as local policies that caused a tear in the whole system Daamurii refers to the Daamurii, which translates to "Lost men". This was the term for the Daamurii after the (Speculated) eruption of Mount Zervustius, and the Ruun, which were the ancestors of the Daamurii, came from the Gaenni Isles to the Continent of Gauar (Forsaken Wilds). Daamurii-Ge is the nickname for outsiders, that are not ethnic Daamurii, but are/wish to be citizens. The Ruun spoke of the "Iron Falcolns" which were said to be their mentors as well as their creators. Some believe this is a reference to a species that had placed them there or visited them. The first Czechowitz was formed decades after the concept was created. Dann'e Czechowitz was a preacher from the tribe of Kasuu, which he endured the starvations of the "Bitter Seasons" when famine (Rumoured to be created through dark sources of Mana from the K'zun Clans) overtook the tribes and villages that dotted the landscape of Aanvaand (Forsaken). He gathered traction when he preached that to ensure survival, the people needed each other, and to provide for all. He preached that a Government, should and could be run if it was united, and was run on the 8 fundamental pillars. People took note of his words, and the first Czechowtiz (Aunman Czechowtiz) formed 40 Seasons (Years) later. He influenced the modern government and culture the Daamurii have as of now. The First "Continental Skirmish" lasted for 12 Seasons (Season is a month; 14 Seasons; 1 Noclius) which for the Czechowitz, relied on the use of trains, due to the Daamurii situated over the Ervanni. Such tactics were AT's (Armoured Trains) and swiftness of the trains. The Miser (General) formulated an idea, of a compact train, which served as a train, a home, and a portable camp. It featured a tube, much like an RV, that housed neccessities (Radio; Cot, etc.) as well as a "Mili-car" (Jeep) that the armies could use. This was a compact, portable home that was minimalistic in its nature to reduce weight, and it allowed for faster bases to be constructed. The Continetal Skirmish ended after the Czechowitz annexed their Capitol of Illian. The Second "Continental Skirmish" was the result of the "Green Invasion", when the Isles of Jehall, with the aide of the Taskaii (Founder of the Xiien Alliance) invaded the shores of the Daamurii. The Jehall annexed the local towns and forced the locals to submit. This was a war that almost came close to the use of "Nuclear" missiles. The locals started their own rebellions, and took out the Jehall forces, with Guerilla tactics. The "Frontline" as it was called, was a warzone that was at a standstill, and both sides waited for the other to attack. The Jehall ran short of supplies, and the airforce of the Daamurii, was found to be supreme. The Daamurii started to dabble in the interests of space as well as colonization. Private companies, known as the "Ax-mun" started to colonize space, and went to the Baemar Asteroids to harness their fruitful resources. The ASAA had to set limitation and restrictions on the amount of resources imported in an annual sense (Stock Market Reasons) but overall this sparked a severe interest in space. The "Ax-mun" as well as the Caecillian Corporations colonized the next planet, Gaamuur in terms of "Czechowitz" principles. But the opposite occured. The Corporations mistreated the local populace for decades, and rather decided to choose people from Daamur (Whom were healthier and cancer-free) instead of Gaamuurii. This abuse, that these corporations inflicted caused distrust of the Czechowitz and caused rebellion and unrest within its colonies. Also as an result, these private space companies were limited to assist the ASAA in space "tasks" (Such as the retrieval of probes etc.) that were trivial, while the ASAA was in control of the "main" issues. The first cause of unrest took on Gaamuur, where the locals vandalized the Daamurii equipment, and started to harass the populace. The Daamurii Soldiers that were stationed there fired out into the civillians (Fear of attack) and this led the outburst of resentment and call for rebellion. This was the start of the "Marcos' Rebellion" where Marcos led guerilla attacks against the Daamurii and stole weapons/equipment as well as attacked the Daamurii militia. Meanwhile, the citizens of the Baemar Asteroids as well as the near "Star-Steads" (O'Neill Cylinders) decided to attack the local Daamurii infastructure and kill civillians. This created a domino effect, in which the whole system was in chaos (Aside from a few territories) in which started the "Retribution Wars". The Daamurii had advanced weapons and technologies but the whole of the territories were against them which was trouble to them, as well as the fact some of their branches of their "Armada" decided to become their own individual entities. This conflict lasted for a whole ten Seasons (Years) but the Daamurii stopped the conflict with a series of documents that would compensate the territories and agree to see them as individual states. In return, the Czechowitz was allowed to retrieve former technologies and civillians bodies to Daamur as well as a few former territories. The Baemar State also was allowed to have all of "Arvaas" the local Gas Giant. This was the reason the Baemar had close, but tense relations with the Czechowitz. The private companies were also put on trial as well. This was the time when local Corporations flourished, that worked for the local populaces for each other without a lot of competition to oppose them. The Baemar and the Czechowitz entered a heated relationship, when multiple international policies were at the table, such as the Baemar annexation of Rhios. This resulted in the "Ballan Conflict" (After Mikkel Ballan). Both states captured eachs others ships, and ordered a ransom for their safe return. This evolved into a competition, that the rest of the polities saw in a tense view, but was an event that allowed for respect for one another to flourish. Not one vessel or citizen was killed. Both states also received positive public viewership for these acts of non-violence. 20 Seasons after, the Baemar formed the Ascellian Czechowitz/Alliance to combat the numerous states that had integrated into the Daamurii Czechowitz. The two states watched each other in distrust, with new weapons and technologies on both sides. The "FTL Standstill" or the "FTL Wars". Both parties amassed WMD's (Via OBP's) as well as created new methods in warfare. The main focus was FTL tech. To create it, or be the first to use it. Spies and new forms of tactics occured. This is also where some speculate that the Rüüstov's tech (It's nature) came from, although that speculation has little to no evidence to support that claim. (This conflict was like the Cold War) which lasted until the Daamurii were the ones whom discovered FTL first and enforced the "Gallimar Operations" in secret, where the first FTL Vessel was sent. The Baemar and the other states started to bicker, which resulted in 3 states that left the Alliance, one to be independant, and two to become part of the Czechowitz. At this time a series of events known as the Corruption Wars occured. The Czechowitz as well as the Baemar Alliance sent out NEXIS. This was a state of the art "Vonn Neuman" probe that was sent to monitor the planet of "Alexia" which is now known as Rüüst. It then crashed into Rüüst and it caused a sort of "Corruption" in the system which created the new species of creatures known as the Rüüstov (Of Rüüst). Various "Generations" of Rüüstov were created, in which the creatures formed a "Government". The Rüüst followed the words of the "Commissioner" whom was the supreme and absolute leader of the Rüüstov. He ordered the invasion of the Rhaosians, an inferior (Tech) species. He then created farms to house the Rhaosians so that the Rhaosians would breed and allow for the Rüüst to have a renewable source of bodies. The Rüüst in their essence were parasites, at the nanite level, that needed lifeforms to survive. The Rüüstov do this not out of hate for life, but for the sake of their survival. This also became a cultural aspect, where the members of the Commissioner's took use of multiple bodies to look presentable without a trace of decay as a sign of class. It was then, when the Rüüstov's General Revile was issued the order of the Daamurii invasion. At this time, the Daamurii had encountered the Rüüstov multiple times, and inserted sleeper agents into their bodies. This was the Corruption Wars, it was a time when the Rüüstov infected and spread. People distrusted each other and a total watch on the people was required, and where the term "Monitor" came from (Slur from the Baemar to the Monitor of the Czechowitz, which then became an official term). Then the invasion occured, when Revile (The Rüüstov Super-Soldier) and a swarm of thousands of Rüüstov slaughtered and enslaved the Daamurii. The Czechowitz had the assistance of most, if not all members of the current Czechowitz and even members of the Ascellies Czechowitz to invade Rüüst. After the event known to hundreds of millions as the "Corruption Wars" the Czechowitz was on the brink of collapse, when it sent out a request for assistance. This is where the Athrugadhi Empire came in and from there the Czechowitz became a protectorate of the Athrugadhi Empire. The Czechowitz then allowed itself to follow the laws the Empire set, and it now prospers from trade between the three "Accord" members that surround the Czechowitz. New traditions and religions started to trickle into the Czechowitz as well. This was an event which people are thankful for, but at the same time resentful, because of the fear that their culture and their lives will be different than before. The Inmul Conservatives are an result of this, political figures who seek to preserve the Daamurii traditions. The integration of the policies of the Athrugadhi has been taken well. The culture of the AE (Athrugadhi Empire) has been taken well, such as the "Phoenix" since it fits with the ancient culture of the Daamurii. One such example is the "Festival of Fortitude". "Earlier Daamurii; Croamann Czetsz; The Miser of the Mariminus Armies is revered as one of the "Greatest Misers" of all time. His tactics, was to construct Avies. (Glider Construct) out of trees, in the shape of an avian, and then set them on fire. Enemies believed them to be Faran (Which were in their culture demons). These "Firebirds" worked multiple times, and became part of the Daamurii culture, which featured the Festival of Fire, where Daamurii launch these ceremonial, painted "Firebirds" to celebrate. Other tactic he used, was the launch of "Infected" to spread disease over walls of cities." - Momon This was the roots of the Festival and the introduction of the Pheonix fits the celebration and isn't distinguished as a new species. An event that was know as the "Ressurection" took place. The current/former "Cheif" of the Xeiientese Republic , Ga'am Mthulvanne, discovered that he was infected, which led him to his madness. He ordered the Court to transfer his thoughts and memories to an AI version of himself. He then ordered the execution of the Court, before he committed suicide. This was all hidden, and even the current Monitor has no clue, that he is an AI or even an impersonator. People believed that he was a sort of "Christ" (In a sense) and a new religion was formed. This infuriated the Czechowitz, and tensions are hot between the two polities. The Czechowitz policies are different in individual provinces, but most provinces allow for strict practices of religions in their designated structures (Churches/Temples) Illian Gods Culture Continental Category:Nations